Untitled
by YoukoLover
Summary: Rated for safety. IYYYH xover. Kagome's not what she seems, inu's with kikyo (least 4 now P) and what exactly does the Yu Yu Gang have to do with this? pairings: only definate one is KagomeKurama anything else will be decided later.
1. What the Hell?

Chapter One: Goodbye Kikyo

Kagome watches Inu Yasha run off yet again and snarls, belying just how long she has been in the company with a certian foul tempered inu hanyou. "Sango I'm going home for a while, don't tell Inu Yasha, I'm also sealing the well for the time while I'm gone so that baka dog doesn't try to come retreive me before I'm ready to come back."

During Kagome's tirade Sango's eyes had progressively grown wider but she nods and hugs her "sister" goodbye"Be Safe Kagome-san." Kagome nods and gathers her stuff back into her pack that she had started using when she had graduated from school, having long since wore the yellow back pack completely out. Then after a final wave goodbye she heads home. As soon as she left Keade's village behind she drops her happy facade and allows her volitile anger to surface.

She walks closer to the God Tree and the well, as she does she can hear grunting noises which are gradually gaining volume. Stopping behind a Large oak she peers around it and there at the base of the God Tree is a sight that makes her blood boil. She growls deep in her chest as a red haze begin to creep over her vision.

Dropping her pack silently Kagome stalks stealthily into the clearing, unnoticed by either occupant, once she got as close as she can stand to the putrid stench she swipes with both hands her newly fomed claws rendering the flesh (if it could be called that). Kagome takes great pleasure in rendering the clay to dust particles. With Kagome's beast still in control she springs away from one very rattled Inu Yasha, whom is thus far unharmed.

Kagome is crouching down on the opposite side of the clearing, when Inu Yasha takes a closer look he can see her wipping what looks like dirt off her hands and cleaning it out from under her claws... 'What a second when did Kagome gain claws?' Inu Yasha questions himself as Kagome picks up her pack and heads to the well again.

Inu Yasha gapes at Kagome's retreating back his jaw dropped open as far as his skull would allow. Within moments Kagome disappears into the well without a single backwards glance.


	2. Decisions

Chapter Two: Decisions

As Kagome emerges in modern day Toyko her beast settles back allowing the red tinge to fade from her blue-gray eyes. Climbing out of the well she closes the lid and seals the lid on with a powerful taste of her power. Sighing she heads into the house and calls out"Momma I'm home." When Kagome doesn't recieve an anwser she heads to her bedroom.

As she approaches the door she sees a note taped to the surface and immeadiately recognizes her mother's elegant scrawl on the page:

Kagome,

Went to see your Aunt Marissa in Kyoto.

Be back in two weeks.

Love,

Mom

Tapped to the bottom of the note is her mother's credit card.

Kagome smiles happily and pullls the note off the door as she opens it. Walking in she sees a bag and a pile of mail sitting in the center of her bed. Squealing with delight she runs to her bed and picks through the mail, finding three envelopes with names on the sender's adress that she hadn't seen in a long time. Yuuske Uremeshi, Shuichi Minamino, and Hiei Jaganeshi.

Tossing the other's aside she rips open the envelope containing Hiei's brief letter:

Kagome,

Will be in town for summer break, look for me.

I believe your mother will be going to Kyoto

the same time I'll be getting into Toyko.

Keep your window open.

Hiei

Smiling Kagome peeks into the bag and gasps. Her mother had gotten her Rammstein's cd Mutter. Ripping open the plastic she opens the case and snatches the cd out. Popping her boombox cd player open she drops the cd in and closes it. Turning on the player she quickly skips ahead to Feuer Frei!

Getadelt wird wer schmerzien kennt

Vom feuer das die haut verbrennt

Ich welf ein licht

In mein gesicht

Ein heisser schrei

Feuer Frei!

Geadelt ist wer schmerzein kennt

Vom feuer das in lust verbrennt

Ein funkenstoss

In ihren schoss

Ein heisser schrei

Feuer Frei!

Gafahrlich ist wer schmeerzein kennt

Vom feuer das den geist verbrennt

Gafahrlich das gerannte kind

Mit feuer das vom leben trennt

Ein heisser schrei

Feuer Frei!

Kagome whom had loosened her hair during Feuer Frei! looks into the mirror on her wall and makes the decision that it is high time for a major change. Slipping out of her gi she pulls on a loose pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt, sliding on her sandals she hits the stop button on her boombox and grabs her mother's credit card.

Slipping it into her hip pocket she glances around, satisfied she hasn't forgotten anything essential she heads for the front door. Stepping outside she locks the house and then circles around to the back and locks the sliding kitchen door. Now satisfied that the house is locked up tighter then the well she heads down the shrine stairs going towards the bus stop.

Within five minutes Kagome boards the bus headed for her destination... the mall...


	3. Shopping & Pack Mules

Chapter Three: Shopping Pack Mules!

"Gomen!" She says then she looks at the person she bumped into... and gasps, "Shuuchi?" Said male chuckles lightly and helps her pick up her bags, "In the flesh. Still a klutz heh Kags?" Kagome smiles and hugs him, "Always. Still got a thing for damsels in distress?" He chuckles again, "You know me to well my dear." Smiling Kagome gives Shuuchi her best puppy eyes (which she had learned from Shippo) and Shuuchi groans softly, "Help me carry my bags? I have a few stops left to make but i'll make it worth your while... I'll get you something to eat after I'm done."

Shuuchi sighs and takes roughly half the Hot Topic bags (A/N: don't own any stores mentioned by name or anything affiliated with them!) Kagome smiles , "Thank you!" "Where else do you need to go?" Ticking the places off on her fingers Kagome anwsers, "Claires, to get a few gifts, Pacific Sun, to get a few gifts, Victoria Secrets, for a gift and for personal reasons," now Shuuchi pales slightly but Kagome continues on oblivious, "Radio Shack, FYE, and the Discovery Store to get a gift for my kit." After letting the "kit" slip she clamped a hand over her lips. 'Oh Shit! I hope he doesn't ask abo... What is that scent?' unconsiously leaning towards Shuuchi she sniffs delicately again, 'It is coming off him... why in seven hells does he smell like a Kitsune?'

Shuuchi watches her in slight confusion when he sees her sniff in his direction and watches amused as her eyes widen slightly but being as self-consious as he is he begins to do his mental check list, 'Showered this morning- check, clean clothes- check, brushed hair- check, brushed teeth- check. what the hell is it?' While this was going on Kagome had continued walking towards Claires. Noticing that he is slanding alone he hurries and catches up with Kagome just as she enters Claires. Standing by the door holding all the Hot Topic bags now Shuuchi watches as she carefully picks out jewelery and hair accessories. She heads to the counter and pulls out the credit card to pay for her purchases.

Picking up the bags she places them into the nearest Hot Topic bag then retreives some of the bags from Shuuchi's overloaded arms. Smiling happily Kagome heads for Pacific Sun. She once again leaves Shuuchi at the door with all the bags. Going inside she picks out things for Miroku and Sesshomaru, then having a flash she picks up something for each of her guy friends in this era. Heading to the counter she once again pulls her mother's trusty credit card out to pay for everything. Grabbing the bags she heads for the door once the credit card is safe and sound back in her pocket. Smiling at Shuuchi she takes some of the bags from him and heads towards her next destination... Victoria Secrets...

Kagome walks in leaving poor Shuuchi with all the bags again. Walking around she pulls down a sheer nighty the puts it back, 'Hell no! Sango'd kill me on the spot!' Then wandering around she picks up the things she wanted, or in the case of the bras that she needed, and picked up some things for Sango. Going to the counter she pays and watches as the clerk stuffs all 7 bags. Walking back to Shuuchi she hands him 4 of the 7 bags and retrieves 6 of the 13 other bags. Heading towards Radio Shack Shuuchi spots Yuuske and pales knowing the detective would make snide remarks about the bright pink bags in his hands, but that wasn't as bad as the group of females coming towards them... fan-club mob...

To Shuuchi's utter horror he sees Kagome wave Yuuske over to them. Just then Hiei's voice cut through Kurama's mind, problems fox? _Hello to you too Hiei._ Hn Hiei then breaks the link with Kurama's mind and hooks into Kagome's. Kags? Hiei? No your mother. Hiei! Are you already in town? Hn.Waiting at your house. I take it fox found you? Feh... he's playing pack mule for me right now. Hn. Exploited his weakness again? Yup... Oh look there's Yuuske... time to get another mule. I'll be home soon. Hn Kagome smiles at Yuuske as he catches up with them. "Yuuske! Can you help me please?" Then turns on the irresistable puppy eyes and Yuuske groans. He takes the bags from her arms, never having been able to resist his best friend's puppy eyes.

Smiling Kagome hugs him, "Thanks!" Falling in behind Kagome he sees Shuuchi weighed down by bags as well, "She roped you in too huh?" "Hai, the puppy eyes." Yuuske nods, "I hear you there." Kagome, now bag-free, walks into Radio Shack, to get some other electronics she wanted then after paying for them she leaves heading to finish her shopping with the guys in tow. After finishing at the Discovery Store she heads to an ATM and takes out the money for a cab home. Calling the cab on Shuuchi's cell phone, which she had fished out of his pocket since his arms are full, she smiles and pushes the end button. "5 minutes." Placing the cell back into Shuuchi's jacket pocket she looks at both boys, "You can stay at the house if you don't have other plans, my family is in Kyoto for the next month or so but you'll have to get along with my house mate."

Yuuske raises an eyebrow, "I can try Kag but can I have a lil more information about this mysterious housemate of yours?" Kagome smiles slyly, "you'll have to wait and find out but I warn you that if you make a single negitive comment about his hiegth I will gut you myself!" Yuuske nods suddenly concerned about keeping his innards where they belong. Shuuchi of course nods, but is curious about this new house mate...


	4. Suprises Suprises

Chapter Four: Suprise Suprise

"Blah" regular talk

'Blah' thoughts

**Blah Hiei's thought speak**

_Blah Kagome's thought speak_

Blah Youko kurama

Blah Kurama youko

(Blah) Authoress ramblings

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IY OR YYH! Thanks for asking though...

Last Time:

_**Placing the cell back into Shuuchi's jacket pocket she looks at both boys, "You can stay at the house if you don't have other plans, my family is in Kyoto for the next month or so but you'll have to get along with my house mate." Yuuske raises an eyebrow, "I can try Kag but can I have a lil more information about this mysterious housemate of yours?" Kagome smiles slyly, "you'll have to wait and find out but I warn you that if you make a single negitive comment about his heigth I will gut you myself!" Yuuske nods suddenly concerned about keeping his innards where they belong. Shuuchi of course nods, but is curious about this new house mate... **_

Now:

_Hiei I'm on my way home and I have some company. _**I'm still waiting. **_I figured as much Hiei, give me about 15 minutes I've got about a 3 minute wait til the cab gets here then bout 10 minutes til I get there. But do me a favor... _**What? **_When I get there stay in my room. _**Hn. Why so the detective and fox think that I'm sleeping with you? Fox will sense me you know that. **_Yes Hiei-kun I know but just do it alright! _**Hn. Fine. **_And hiei... _**What now? **_Stay outta my closet ne? The bright colors will blind. and feel free to hit play on my cd player. Gotta go cab's here. _

Shuuchi waves a hand in front of Kagome's face to get her attention, she had zoned out after her last comment to Yuuske kinda like he does when he's talking to Youko. You called? No Youko go back to sleep. Shuuchi tries to convince Youko before he starts up his normal triade, no such luck. O.O Hey red who is this lovely vixen before us? Have you finally decided to stop being such a prude and take a mate? Or maybe she's your gift to me for keeping me locked up all the time? Shuuchi groans inwardly as Youko begins running by some very interesting pictures of things he could (and would given half a chance O) do to Kagome.

Not now Youko... no correction, not ever. stop the damn images I don't want to see them. You're no fun red. **Hn problems fox? **Hiei tell Red to let me have her! Youko I told you no. Hiei where are you? **Hn, none of your buisness fox. ** Kagome meanwhile having come back to the present opens the back door and ask's the driver to pop the trunk so she can put her stuff in. The driver complies and Yuuske gratefully places the bags into the trunk before climbing in the front passanger seat. Kagome seeing Shuuchi spaced out decides to break into his thoughts to get his attention, _If you are finished in there the cab is here. put the bags in the trunk and get in. _

Kurama jumps slightly as Kagome's voice breaks into his thoughts, then surfaces and repeats Yuuske's actions before climbing into the back seat. Kagome sighs and closes the trunk before climbing into the back seat as well. Speaking to the driver she simply says, "Sunset Shrine." The driver nods and pulls out into the traffic. Within the predicted time The cab pulls to the curb before the shrine steps, "That'll be 50 yen (forgive me if that's too low I still haven't mastered dollar to yen conversion oO)" Kagome nods and hands over the yen.

_Be up in a minute Hiei. _**Hn. **Kagome giggles softly causing both Yuuske and Kurama to look at her funny before going to the trunk to get the bags. Kagome shakes her head and picks up the biggest bulk of the bags and dissappears (No she didn't really dissappear she just ran rrrreeeeeaaaaallllllllllyyyyy fast!) reappearing at the top of the stairs she grins and waves down at them before heading for the main house. Yuuske and Kurama share a look, "Is it just me or does she remind you a little of Hiei?" Yuuske asks as he and Kurama head up the steps. "Her speed is very Hiei-like but otherwise no." Kurama anwsers.

Red? Nani? I can feel Hiei, he's very close by. How close? Like in the house second floor close. Thanx Youko. Kagome runs her bags up to her room and drops them moments before jumping on Hiei and wrapping him in a bear hug. (i know hiei doesn't show emotion but for this fic the only person he shows it to is Kagome!) He returns it then pulls back and gives her a once over with his eyes. **You haven't changed much Kags. **_I know, hey I'll be right back I need to change my clothes. _Hiei nods as she walks into her personal bathroom after digging through the bags she'd brought in.

After closing the door she quickly strips off her shirt and pants, and after pulling off tags she slips into a pair of black form-fitting, super low rise, boot cut pants with crimson flames licking up the outside of the legs. Then pulling off her bra she puts on the black corset that she had bought which is low cut in the front and laces up the back. Holding the front she beseeches Hiei's help, _Hiei... _**Nani? **_Help me please? _the door opens and Hiei walks into the bathroom. Kagome turns her back to him, _Tighten this for me please. _Hiei takes the laces and pulls them tight trying not to think about how the leather clings to her.

Yuuske and Kurama enter the door and Yuuske calls, "Yo Kagome where are we supposed to put these? **Finished. **_Thanks Hiei. _**Not a problem but the detective and fox have entered the house.** Kagome pulls her hair down from the ponytail and lets her hair fall around her sholders before turning and pulling Hiei into another hug. She then walks into her bedroom and slips on the black 4" heeled ankle boots before heading downstairs. As she comes down the stairs there is a shrill wolf-whistle causing her to pause and cover her ears. "Dammit cut that out. far too loud!" She growls out causing Yuuske to stop immediately.

Finishing her downward trek she stops at the foot of the stairs and smirks, "I guess you should meet my house mate now ne?" Yuuske and Kurama nod and Kurama takes a discrete sniff and his eyes widen slightly, 'she has Hiei's scent all over her!' _Come on down Hiei. _**Hn. **_Hey Hiei I want them even more confused, take and leave your cloak upstairs. _Hiei smirks and pulls off not only his cloak but his shirt as well,Hiei then comes down the stairs as if he'd been living there all his life.

When he reaches her side he kisses her on the cheek. Yuuske's and Kurama's eyes widen further. The silence is broken when Yuuske suddenly starts laughing, then between laughs he says, "H...Hi...Hie...Hiei's y..yo..your h...hou... house... m...ma...mate?" A deep growl rumbles within Kagome's chest, warning him to cease laughing or pay the consequences. Yuuske stops immeadiately. After Yuuske stops the rumble eases off and Kagome smiles, "Yuuske, you will be sleeping in ji-chan's room. Kurama because ur a bit cleaner you will be sleeping in okaa-san's room."

Both nod and "brillant" Yuuske had to question Kagome some more, "What about Hiei? Where's he sleeping?" Kagome raises an eyebrow at Yuuske's audasity, _Just go with me on this ok Hiei? _**On what Kags? **_Your "sleeping" arangements._** Hn. **"Well Hiei is sleeping in my room."

TBC

Reviewer Responses:

Miko014: Glad you like it so far. Here's a cyber-cookie 4 reviewing!

Sessywuver: Mine too! Rammstein Rocks! I have the strangest feeling you're right about them being suprised! Look for more Rammstein, and probably some Rob Zombie and a few others. A cyber-cookie for you. Thanx 4 reviewing!

Kage Otome: Ain't tellin yet! but you are right about her being a demonic being. You get 2 cyber-cookies... u reviewed twice! I'm glad u're stickin w/ me through this!

Tsikiko-san: Sorry I didn't get to ur review in either of the last chappies... honestly i had misplaced the paper with my responses on it and i just found it! Oo I'm glad you like it so far. two cyber cookies 4 u. one 4 the review and 1 cuz u were my very first reviewer!


	5. Visitors & more suprises

Chapter 5: A Few New Suprises

**blah: Hiei's Thought Speech**

_blah: Kagome's Thought Speech_

Blah: Youko

Blah: Kurama

(blah): authoress ramblings

Blah Scene Change

Last time:

"What about Hiei? Where's he sleeping?" Kagome raises an eyebrow at Yuuske's audasity, _Just go with me on this ok Hiei? _**On what Kags? **_Your "sleeping" arangements._** Hn. **"Well Hiei is sleeping in my room."

This Time:

Yuuske's jaw drops and a look of utter astonishment crosses Kurama's face. Kagome watches with barely contained glee, Hiei lets a small smirk flash on his normally stotic face. Red, they both smell heavily of arousal, but their scents aren't mixed to the point of mating. Really it would seem that Hiei has finally attracted a female to him, albiet a human. Red, that's just it, she doesn't smell human. Youko what do u mean? I can't place it, but I have a feeling she's probably just as forbidden as Hiei himself is.

Kagome meanwhile has been watching curiously as Kurama's eyes flash back and forth between beautiful emerald and breathtaking gold. She arches an eyebrow and clears her throat to get his attention. Kurama pulls quickly away from his conversation with Youko. "Let me guess you weren't going to tell me that you're an avitar." Kagome says calmly though the comment is laced with sarcasm.

Kurama manages to look sheepish for a brief moment then he asks, "How did you know?" Kagome smirks and opens her mouth to anwser just as Yuuske's communicator beeps. Yuuske now looks sheepish as he goes into the kitchen to anwser it. Botan's cheerful face flashes onto the screen and she chirps, "Yuuske, I was informed to tell you that you have a mission." Yuuske barely contains a snarl, "Nani?" Botan giggles, "Hai, the mission is to get as much rest and relaxation as possible!" Yuuske rolls his eyes at Botan's antics, "Thanx Botan."

Botan dissappears from the screen only to reappear directly in front of Yuuske. Yuuske growls and glares at Botan, "How am I supposed to explain how you got in the house?" To his greatest dismay it's Kagome who anwsers, having walked into the room. She nods to Botan who bows deeply in return, "Lady Botan it's been a while." "Hai, Kagome-sama that it has." "Are you planning on staying Lady Botan?"

"Hai Kagome-sama if it's ok with you, someone needs to keep Yuuske in line." Yuuske watches in astonishment as both women hug, "Onegai Kagome-sama call me Botan." "Only if you drop the honorific." Botan shakes her head, "Can't do that Kagome-sama." "Then I will continue to call you Lady Botan unless you would rather be called Lady Death."

Kurama and Hiei listen attentively to the conversation. "No Kagome-sama i would rather you not call me that." Kagome nods and smiles, "So how is the runt anyway? I haven't seen him in forever." "Kagome-sama you know he hates being called runt, but Koemna-sama is doing well." Kagome nods, "I know but it's so much fun. How is Yama? I haven't seen him since he was runt's size." "Doing well. He told me to tell you he says hello and that he misses your counsil."

"Lady Botan would you open a portal directly into Yama's office for me?" at Botan's indecision Kagome sighs, "Don't worry I have no intention of bringing harm to him, actually I want something from him." Botan nods, smiles, and opens the portal. After Kagome steps through and the portal closes behind her Botan turns to the previously forgotten spirit detectives with a slightlyguilty look, "Hey boys." Yuuske is the first to speak up, "Botan how do you know Kags?"

Botan looks suprised and speaks before she thinks, "How could I not know Kagome-sama? After all it was her who gave me my oar." Yuuske being shacked quickly begins to resemble a fish out of water. Botan quickly claps a hand over her mouth and leaves the room at a near run, heading for Kagome's room to get a change of clothes.

Meanwhile w/ Kagome

"Yama." "Ah Lady Kagome, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Hahahaha cliffy! yay!

Reviewer Responses:

Kage Otome: gives a cyber cookie Thanx 4 reviewing.

Sapphiredragonchild: Possibly I haven't quite decided yet. Right now they're just really good friends. gives cyber cookie Thanx 4 reviewing.

Sessywuver: Thanx & np 4 the cookie. gives another Thanx 4 reviewing. I was curious myself since I'm writing this as I go, no prewritten chappies til I get ready to post.

Phalon22: Don't I know it. hands over a cyber cookie Thanx 4 reviewing.


	6. Youko wants OUT!

Chapter 6: Jumping in with both feet

**blah: Hiei**

_Blah: Kagome_

_**Blah: Youko**_

Blah: Kurama

(Blah): Authoress Ramblings

Last Time:

Botan looks suprised and speaks before she thinks, "How could I not know Kagome-sama? After all it was her who gave me my oar." Yuuske being shocked quickly begins to resemble a fish out of water. Botan quickly claps a hand over her mouth and leaves the room at a near run, heading for Kagome's room to get a change of clothes.

Meanwhile w/ Kagome

"Yama." "Ah Lady Kagome, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

This Time:

"Need to know who's been reincarnated and I want free access to the Makai opened back up to me. You never should have forboden me that access, that is why I left in the first place. But don't think giving me back access will make me come back, just be thankful I'm asking instead of just ripping a portal myself." King Yama pales, "Hai, Lady Kagome you have complete access no one will try to stop you I will inform Keomna of it." Yama hands Kagome a large scroll with the reincarnates list on it.

Kagome smiles and opens a portal back to her home. "Later Yama." With that she steps through back into her kitchen and allows it to close behind her. Yuuske is still doing a remarkable job of imitating a fish outta water and Kurama is looking at Kagome funny. _Hiei do I have something on my face? _**Iie Fox has some thing on his mind that I'm tired of hearing. Hn. I'm returning to ur room to get my shirt. I will be resting in Souta's room correct? **_Hai, thanks Hiei. **Hey Red.**_ Hai, Youko? **_Placed part of it, but til I figure out the rest I'd rather hold off with my thoughts _**(Wow how un-youkoish) You're a big help Youko. So being Youko he begins flooding Kurama with images of Kagome in various states of undress.

Youko give it a break _**Awe come on Red u know ur attracted!**_ Youko even if I am I do not wish to push anything on her. _**Ha! You admit it then**_! Youko begins to gloat his victory. Kagome looks at Kurama seeing his eyes flickering back and forth again. Reaching over she snags his sholder, "Shuuchi can I talk with you? Privately?" _**Privately! You hear that Red? She wants us alone!**_ Youko not like that. Kurama nods, "Of course Kag." Kagome smiles and heads up to her room the one place she figured she could get some privacy.

_**Her bedroom Red! We're heading into her bedroom**_! Youko how do you know? Youko snorts, _**Her scent is strongest here Red**_. O.o (Youko's a lil hyper-active ne?) _**And ur supposed to be smart Red? Kami knows that ur not acting half as smart as ur supposed to be**_. Kagome opens her door and walks inside, Kurama follows her in closing the door behind himself. Kagome opens her walk in closet to take care of things and jumps back with a screech because out pops none other than Botan. "For kami's sakes Lady Botan don't do that!"

"Sorry Kagome-sama." Kagome goes and opens the door to the hallway, "Out Lady Botan." "Hai Kagome-sama." Is the response as Botan scurries out the door a pair of baby blue hip huggers and a pink baby-doll tee with silver letters on the front proudly proclaiming "The Devil May Care" on the front and "Cuz I Don't" on the back. Kagome closes the door and sighs. Walking back over to the closet she begins to take care of her new clothes and remove the old clothing. Calling out from within the closet to Kurama, "So what does he look like?" Kurama caught off guard raises an eyebrow.

"Who Kags?" "The demon that is residing in your body." _**Tell her... better yet show her!**_ i don't know youko that may not be... During Kurama's indecision Youko snatches control of the body and the instant changes of the silver kitsune ears and his hair fades from vibrant red to shimmering silver and his emerald eyes change to gold. Last but not least his lush silver tail appears and Youko steps in front of the closet. A deeper more seductive voice anwsers her, "Why don't you look and see for yourself?" Kagome turns and looks back out into her bedroom unsure of the change in Kurama's voice, she definately wasn't expecting a silver kitsune to be standing there...

Reviewer Responses:

Sessywuver: Thanx. Gives another cyber cookie enjoy.

Kagomejc1990: Here is ur update. gives a cyber cookie enjoy and thanx 4 reviewing.


	7. Reactions

Chapter Seven: Reactions

(blah blah blah) authoress rambling

'blah blah blah' thoughts

"blah blah blah" normal convo

Disclaimer: (haven't done this in a while) ME NO OWN IY OR YYH SO U NO SUE!

Last time:

Kagome turns and looks back out into her bedroom unsure of the change in Kurama's voice, she definately wasn't expecting a silver kitsune to be standing there...

This Time:

Her eyes sweep his form from his feet to the tip of his ears before stepping back into her bedrooms, her pupils dilating. The moment she steps completely out of her closet, the house is shaked by a thunderous "KAWII!" as Kagome launches herself at Youko her attention on his velvety ears. Youko catches Kagome but realizes a moment too late exactly what her target is, he jumps slightly as she begins rubbing his ears. Meanwhile without either noticing Kagome's legs had wrapped themselves around Youko's waist to hold her balance.

That alone had put them had put them in a very... interesting position but it also caused her to discover his lushous tail. Pulling back with her upper body, she looks over his sholder and downwards, then lets out another excited squeal causing Youko to grimace. (hehehehe can you picture that? I can!) Kagome then notices her legs wrapped around him and promptly begins imitating a ripe tomato. Straightening her legs she climbs off Youko (don't you wish u were her? damn...) and walks over to her bed.

Leaping gracefully to the center of her bed she sinks into the lotus (indian style for the non-yoga minded ppl out there) position facing the mysterious enigma in her bedroom. Tapping her chin thoughtfully she gets the little light bulb going off in her brain (u know that strange lil light in ur head when something dawns on you?) and she looks up at Youko, "So your a silver kitsune. Sugoi! I was told that silvers are so rare that most beleive them to be extinct." Youko smirks, "We are rare. The only ones rarer than us are the Golden Kitsune. It is believed that Inari herself is a golden. I have yet to see one myself though."

"I've got to tell Shippo! He'll be so excited to meet a Silver!" Kagome jumps up and pushes some candy into her backpack before packing the gifts she had bought for the others. Zipping up her pack she throws it over her sholder before grabbing Youko's wrist and pulling him out of the room. Yuuske begins to laugh when he sees a very perplexed Youko being pulled out of the house by one very excited Kagome. Youko lets himself be half lead half dragged by Kagome as she runs towards the well house.

Just before reaching it she suddenly stops as she feels the well activate. Heavily sighing she pushes Youko out of sight, and it seems her ti ming couldn't have been better because just moments later one very pissed off hanyou stomps out of the structure. "Yo wench you have to come back NOW! You and I have a score to settle." Kagome just sighs, "What? Eager to join your zombified mate?" Inu Yasha growls at Kagome and Youko makes to take a step forward but is stopped by a hand on his arm, looking over he sees Hiei watching them as he (hiei) shakes his head 'no'. Begrudgingly (wow i'm using a lotta big words!) Youko stays put.

"Wench I wanted to deal with this there but if you want to risk your family's home then we can settle this here and now." Kagome sets her bag down near the well house then turns back to Inu Yasha, "Do you wish to settle this or run your mouth?" she asks in a voice that would make Sesshomaru himself shudder in fear (damn thats gotta be bad...). Inu Yasha does shudder then looks at Kagome, his suprise evident in his face, he had not expected her to actually fight. 'Sit' him several times yes but fight... no.

His hand settles on Tetsusaiga as a blinding golden glow forms around Kagome. When it fades Kagome flexes her fingers causing them to crack. She's ready to fight but it seems her opponent now isn't, he's starring at her like she's grown another head... but then so is Youko. Hiei isn't because he's seen her true form before. 'So it begins...'

Bwahahaha another cliffie! Love 'em gomen ne. I won't beg for reviews, to do such is below one ov my caliber, but I do bribe with cyber cookies! o.

Reviewer Responses 

(if u gave a review for the last chappie read this if not shrugs skip 2 the poll.)

Kage Otome: Thanx! gives cyber cookie I'm working on getting chappies out as quickly as possible. Since ur a regular let me know ur fav kinda cookie and ur cyber cookies will be those from now on. )

Inuyasha's Girl Aqua: I love this pairing 2! Thanx 4 the review. gives cyber cookie

Sessywuver: O. thanx! Thanx 4 the review 2. gives cyber cookie Ur a regular 2 so same goes 4 u, let me know ur fav kind and i'll make sure ur cyber cookies are those from now on. )

Ranchan23: Thanx and thanx 4 the review. gives cyber cookie

Rosefire-shadow666: Here's your update! gives cyber cookie Thanx 4 reviewing!

POLL

Sango/ Hiei

Sango/ Miroku

Sango/ Yuuske

Botan/ Koenma

Botan/ Inu

Botan/ Miroku

Alt pairings possible- leave 'em in ur review.


	8. Revealing Lights and Playing Games

Chapter Eight: The Truth Revealed

**blah blah blah Kurama**

blah blah blah Youko

(blah blah blah) Authoress Ramblings

'Blah blah blah' Thoughts

"blah blah blah" Normal Convo

Disclaimer: Don't own IY or YYH! Nor do I own Drowning Pool's Bodies or Limp Bizket's Break Stuff!

Last Time:

'So it begins...'

This Time:

Youko stands in the shadow of the well house completely entranced by the beauty in the courtyard. Inu Yasha is baffled, (not so very hard to do mind u) 'How the hell did she hide this from me?' Kagome's cracking knuckles brings him out of his musings. His eyes sweep her volumpsuous body from her bare feet to the tips of her velvety golden ears. Youko is currently drinking in in her absolute beauty, A golden vixen... **Youko?** Yes Red?  My sentiments exactly Red. **Youko?** Hmmmm? **Um... Shouldn't her eyes be gold?** Hai Red why? **Ummmm... they're pitch black...**

Youko's eyes snap to Kagome's and they widen upon noticing that his human half is correct. Then Youko begins to growl softly as the scent of arousal reaches his nose from the direction of the hanyou. Meanwhile Hiei (after stopping Youko mind u) had gone back inside.

With Hiei

Putting the boom box up into the window he switches out Rammstein and puts in one of Kagome's mix cd's. Closing the lid he opens the window, then skipping the tracks ahead til he finds the track he's looking for. He turns the volume up to 3/4 the way to max before hitting play, then he proceeds to flee from the room to preserve his sensitive ears.

Back with Kagome in the courtyard

Hearing the first strains of music Kagome smirks and sinks into a deep seated battle stance her five golden tails twitch and sway behind her.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Inu Yasha drops his hand from Tetsusaiga unsure it would transform without him defending someone, then tenses...

_Beaten why for_

_Can't take much more_

_One-Nothing wrong with me_

_Two- Nothing wrong with me_

Kagome watches Inu Yasha and smirks, she's seen him at his best and there is no way he'll win this fight...

_Three- Nothing wrong with me_

_Four- Nothing wrong with me_

_One- Something's gotta give_

_Two- Something's gotta give_

Inu Yasha launches himself at Kagome and she sidesteps his claws while shaking her head at his tactics...

_Three- Something's gotta give_

_Now_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Push me again_

She swings her claws and rips through Inu Yasha's haori (yes ppl both the inner and outter haori have been ripped through) and controls the swipe so that she just grazes his skin causing him to bleed slightly.

_This is the end_

_Skin against skin blood and bone_

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone_

_You wanted in and now you're hear_

_Driven by hate consumed by fear_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Inu Yasha stumbles and spins suprised that she had hit him and he had (suprise suprise) missed. Kagome faces him and her body sinks automatically into her deep seated stance and she notes the song changing.

_Its just one of those days when you don't wanna wake up. _

_Everything is fucked. Everybody sux. _

_You don't really know why but want justify rippin' someone's head off. _

_No human contact and if you interact your life is on contract._

Inu Yasha charges again thoughtlessly (ooooo big suprise there) and Kagome sweeps his feet out from under him, not wanting to harm the brainless baka...

_Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker. _

_It's just one of those days! _

_(chorus)_

_its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit lettin' shit slip or you'll be leavin with a fat lip. Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit talkin that shit. _

_(Punk, so come and get it) _

_its just one of those days feelin' like a freight train._

Inu Yasha growls and Youko smirks as he watches Kagome toy with the hanyou (thought I forgot about him didn't ya? nope!)

_First one to complain leaves with a blood stain. _

_Damn right I'm a maniac. _

_You better watch your back cuz I'm fuckin' up your program. _

_And if your stuck up you just lucked up._

_Next in line to get fucked up. Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker. _

_Its just one of those days! _

_(chorus)_

Kagome puts her hands before her chest perpindicular to the gound, about four inches apart and she begins to form a silver orb between her hands of her miko reiki...

_I feel like shit. My suggestion is to keep your distance cuz right now im dangerous. _

_We've all felt like shit and been treated like shit. _

_All those motherfuckers that want to step up I hope you know I pack a chain saw. _

_ill skin your ass raw. And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight... _

_break your fuckin' face tonight! _

_give me somethin' to break. _

_How bout your fuckin' face._

Inu Yasha's eyes widen and he stops rooted to the spot as he watches the reiki between her hands grow...

_I hope you know I pack a chain saw, what!..._

_(chorus)_

Kagome waits til the orb is the size of her fist and aims the purifying orb just over his head towards the Goshiboku where it would do no harm, just as the song ends. She rises from her position and crosses her arms across her chest satisfied that she has proven her worth... then she starts chuckling as she watches one extremely terrified hanyou loose control of his bladder and high tail it back to the Sengoku Jidai.

Kagome smiles at Youko then the golden haze reforms around her and she emerges in her human form. Picking up her pack she holds her hand out for Youko, whom takes it immediately, "Ready?" Youko nods and Kagome leads him into the well house. "You'll need to hold on to me to get through." Youko's response to that is to release her hand, step behind her and wrap his arms around her waist before jumping into the well.

Kagome notices the comforting blue light is streaked with gold and the last thought through her mind as she leaves modern Tokyo behind is, 'Great now I'm going to have to do a whole lotta explaining...'

Wow 2 chappies in one day! Don't forget to vote ppl! poll is in chappie 7 at the end. the poll will close no later than chappie 10. ja ne.


	9. Not a Chappie but onegai read

**NOT A CHAPTER**

Honto ni sumimasen onegai yurushite kudasai.

Kage Otome: blushes and haves Kit-chan give you a chocolate no-bake cyber cookie I doubt I am. I am so glad u voted cuz I really gotta get those other pairings set so I can really get this story on the roll. Ur the ONLY person how voted. YL starts pouting then lightning quick it turns to a happy smile glad u like so much!

Ryukotsusei: haves Kit-chan give you a cyber cookie thanx.

Sessywuver: Haves Kit-chan give you a ooey-gooey fresh-from-the-oven chocolate chip cyber cookie Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou!

YL: pouting Only one person voted on the pairings. Sends huggles to Kage Otome for voting

Kit-chan: Maybe they forgot who they were supposed to be voting for.

YL: brightens up Hey Kit-chan I bet ur right here's the list with the tally thus far...

POLL

Sango/ Hiei: 1

Sango/ Miroku: 0

Sango/ Yuuske: 0

Botan/ Koenma: 0

Botan/ Inu: 0

Botan/ Miroku: 1

Alt pairings possible- leave 'em in ur review.

Onegai Vote!


	10. Back to the past we go

Chapter Nine: To the Past we go

**Hiei's thought-speech**

_Kagome's thought-speech_

Kurama's thought-speech

_**Youko's thought speech**_

(Authoress Ramblings)

'thoughts'

"normal convo"

Last Time:

'Great now I'm going to have to do a whole lotta explaining...'

This Time:

Youko looks up and sees blue sky, smirking he manipulates the vines on the side of the well to lift them up out of the depths. Kagome moves to climb up the wall and she gasps as the vines wrap themselves around her gently and carry her to the surface. Gently setting Kagome on the ground above Youko allows the vines to return to their natural state and jumps out behind her. Turning Kagome smiles, "You may want to revert to the human image for now." Youko nods and gives control back to Kurama, How come you listen to her but wont listen to me? **_Because you keep me locked away all the time and it's only natural that I would listen to our mate. _**Youko she's not our mate. **_She will be... _**

Sighing Kurama cuts the conversation and begins walking behind Kagome towards the village. Kagome suddenly stops and braces herself, just moments later a ball of orange fur hurdles at her midsection. "Oooookkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssaaaaaannnn!" Laughing softly Kagome hugs Shippo to her, "Hey Shippo. I've got someone I want you to meet." Shippo nods and looks up at her face before climbing onto her sholder, "Oka why do you smell like a kitsune?" Kagome chuckles, "I'll show you but first I want you to meet Shuuchi." Shippo and Kagome both look at Kurama, Kagome nods to tell him to show his true self.

Youko happily emerges and is tackled by Shippo. "A silver! A silver! Oka it's a silver!" Kagome smiles, "Well kit if you liked that suprise you'll like this one better." With that the golden glow eminates around her and she emerges in her kitsune form. Shippo's eyes widen so much that they look like they're gonna fall out of his head. Shippo gasps as he looks at Kagome, "Oka? You're a golden?" Shippo whispers in awe. Kagome smiles softly, "Hai my little kit." "But how? I thought goldens were extinct." "Most are kit but my mother mated the last matures golden to get me. I am the last, other than my mother, that I know of."

Shippo's eyes sparkle with tears, "Now you can be my real oka, oka." Kagome nods and holds out her arms for Shippo, whom jumps into them. "My Oka asked me to give you a message from your father..." Shippo's tears stream down his face, "Shippo sweetheart your dad wanted her to give you this, "Kagome pulls an empowered acorn from her hair and gives it to Shippo, "he said it holds the last bit of his power and that he will always be with you in your heart. Your mother also gives her love, she says that she is most happy seeing you have honored them." Kagome smiles softly and hugs Shippo tenderly.

Shippo burrows in against Kagome's chest as Miroku and Sango crash through the foilage on Kirara.

All three stop suddenly seeing the kitsune standing in the clearing, Sango's eyes growing wide as she observes two of the rarest kitsune standing there with Shippo. Miroku being calm as always speaks, "Excuse me." Kagome looks at Miroku and Sango and her eyes widen in her nervousness, she had not intended on them seeing her demon form just yet...

Poll results:

Sango/ Hiei: 4

Sango/ Miroku: 0

Sango/ Yuuske: 1

Botan/ Koenma: 1

Botan/ Inu: 1

Botan/ Miroku: 3


	11. Sango Meet Hiei

Chapter Ten: Sango Meet Hiei

Disclaimer: Me no own IY or YYH. U no sue. I however own the story. Please ask if you wish to use my idea.

_Kagome's Thought Speak_

_**Youko's Thought Speak**_

**Kurama's Thought Speak**

(authoress ramblings)

scene change>

Last time:

Kagome looks at Miroku and Sango and her eyes widen in her nervousness, she had not intended on them seeing her demon form just yet...

This time:

Youko seeing her uncomfort steps closer and wraps his arm around her waist, _**Kagome? **Yes? **Need a hand? **Please. I don't want them to know just yet. _**Kagome you should tell them the truth. _Red shut up._**_ No Shuuchi's right I should tell them the truth. It's only right. **As you wish Kagome. **_

Kagome smiles uncertianly and says, "Nani?" Miroku clears his throat and asks, "Can we help you?" Kagome raises one eyebrow, "Hentai houshi do I really look that different?" _**Perverted Monk? **Yeah. _Miroku looks at her without knowing who she is, "Have we met before maiden?" Kagome chuckles and walks towards Sango, whom is currently raising her favored weapon to bonk Miroku and then if needed defend herself.

Kagome winks at her and wraps her in a tight hug whispering in Sango's ear, "Sango-chan I want you to come with me to my time. I got someone you just gotta meet." Sango's eyes widen as she looks at the golden kitsune before her, "Kagome?" Kagome grins, "Hai Sango." "How?" Kagome mouths "later" then wrapping her arms tighter she jumps away taking Sango with her.

_**What are you doing? **I want her to meet Hiei, they'd be perfect for each other. **Playing matchmaker? **Yup. _**Hiei probably won't enjoy that. _That is true. _**_So? I can take him. **Chuckling**_** chuckling **_What you two don't believe me? _Jumping towards the well she snickers at Miroku's suprised look and then she nods to Kurama and he follows her. Miroku follows on Kirara.

Youko reaches the well and jumps in. Kagome right behind him with Sango wrapped in her arms. As all three hit the bottom the comforting light glows and they move forward in time back to modern Tokyo.

Modern Tokyo>

Sango looks up curiously and sees a wooden roof over head. "Kagome?" A soft combined silver and gold glow causes her to look at the two others in the well with her and sees Kagome and a red head with stunning emerald eyes emerge from the glow. "Hai Sango-chan?" Kagome says as she moves to the ladder to climb out.

"I want to thank you, I've been curious about where you are from for a long time now." Kagome mean while finishes climbing out and Sango climbs up and out before Kurama follows suit. Kagome leads Sango out and into the house, dragging the poor girl up to her room before Hiei or anyone else can see her.

Kurama meanwhile goes to stall Yuuske and Hiei so that Kagome can get Sango changed.

Kagome's Bedroom>

Kagome closes the door behind them and walks into her closet. Pulling out a crimson corset and a pair of black bell-bottoms with crimson flames licking up the legs. Walking to her dresser she pulls a black pair of thongs, laying the clothes on the bed she addresses Sango, "Undress and put these on." Sango holds up the thong, "what is this?" Kagome looks at the scrap of black cloth in Sango's hand, "Underwear Sango. Get undressed and slide them over your legs til they are resting on your hips. Like this." Kagome puts a pair on over her pants to demonstrate.

Sango nods and undresses, then pulls on the thongs before sliding on the pants. She then holds up the corset, "Kagome? How do I put this on?" Kagome smiles, "First you gotta unwrap the thing you use for a bra cuz you can't wear that with this." Sango nods and unwraps the cloth covering her now bared breasts with her arms. Kagome holds up the corset, and chuckles, "Sango it's just us here. No Miroku trying to peek. Besides you need to open your arms so we can get this on you."

Sango lifts her arms and hold them up so Kagome can put the corset on her. Kagome nods an puts the corset against her chest, "Now Sango hold the front so I can tighten the back ok?" Sango nods and hold the top as Kagome steps around behind her and tightens the laces. Smiling she steps back. "That's done. make up time." Kagome sits Sango down on the bed, and digs out her new make up. Dusting a minute amount on Sango's face she smiles and puts it away.

"Done. Hair time." Kagome takes Sango's hair down from the high pony and she brushes sango's hair and then pulls it back into a low-lara-croft style single braid. Putting a nondescript black scrunchy to hold the end she taps Sango on the sholder, "Done." Sango rises and looks at Kagome, "Well?" Kagome gasps, "You look amazing. All you need is boots and your complete." Kagome grabs boots and hands them to Sango, whom puts them on. "Lets go downstairs I want you to meet some ppl."

Sango nods and Kagome leads the way down stairs, stopping she smiles at Yuuske and Hiei, "Guys I want you to meet Sango. Sango the one with slicked back black hair is Yuuske, the guy with gravity defying hair is Hiei, and you've already inadvertantly met Suuchi." Sango bows slightly not realizing that with the corset she's currently sporting she gives Hiei quite a show. Hiei nods and Kagome notices his scent had suddenly gotten a spicy undertone. Yuuske nods, "Yo." And Kurama smiles as he catches the change in Hiei's scent.

Kagome and Kurama look at each other and each let a small conspiritorial (O.o big word) smile grace their lips...

YL: Well, that's a wrap. Kit-chan please give reviewers their cookies.

Kit-chan: gives out cookies YL There weren't many reviewers this time.

YL: pouts I know. I don't think they're liking the story so much anymore.

Kit-chan: Hugs YL It'll be ok... turns towards readers Now look u made her start crying... you had better fix it and review!

YL: Crying


	12. Operation Pair Up

Chapter Eleven: Operation Pair Up

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN (obviously) U NO SUE!

_Kagome's TS_

_**Youko's TS**_

**Kurama's TS**

**Hiei's TS**

"Normal conv"

'Private thoughts'

Last Time:

Kagome and Kurama look at each other and each let a small conspiritorial (O.o big word) smile grace their lips...

This Time:

Sango smiles at the boys and shifts uncomfortably under Hiei's scrutiny, 'Is something wrong? Do I look bad? That can't be it because Kagome said I looked good...' Sango begins to wonder frantically as she subconsiously squares her sholders in preperation for whatever would be said. Kagome watches both Sango and Hiei as she speaks with Kurama, _Well so far so good. **Indeed, the name is Youko by the way. **_**And Kagome I would prefer it if you would call me Kurama all the ppl close to me call me that. **_Of course Shu... Kurama. _

Hiei meanwhile is looking over Sango, 'She carries the stance of a warrior... hn... I wonder...' Hiei then asks Kagome, **Hn. Why is it she carries the stance of a warrior?** _Hiei that would be because she's a tajiya. _Hiei's eyes take on a fierce glow as he regards Sango again. Kagome goes back upstairs after telling them, "I'll be right back." Walking into her room she grabs Sango's kitana and holding it behind her she walks back downstairs.

Turning to Sango she tosses her the kitana, Sango catches it with a confused look on her face. Since Sango is looking at Kagome she misses the tiny smirk that forms on Hiei's face. Yuuske however (thought I forgot him huh? couldn't when Kit-chan seems to have developed an infatuation.) didn't miss it and gaped. "what the hell?" Kagome and Kurama also sees the smirk and they both let another conspiritorial smile creep onto their faces.

_Perfect.** Indeed. **_"Sango, I believe you wanted to spar while you were here and I have to say that the best person that I can think of for you to spar with is Hiei." Kagome says innocently. Kurama catching on to Kagome's ploy says, "Indeed, Hiei is the best with a kitana. You'll be hard pressed to find anyone better Sango." Sango's eyes harden, "Just what are you insinuating Red?" Successfully hiding the misceivous smirk that was fighting to get onto his face, "Simply that perhaps you're afraid to spar Hiei because you're afraid to loose."

Sango growls audibly, and turns to Hiei and growls out, "Outside in five minutes." At that she turns and storms up the stairs heading back to Kagome's bedroom. Kagome acts suprised then follows Sango up to help her out of the corset. When she gets into her room she closes the door as Sango mutters, "I'll show you who's afraid dammit." Kagome walks up behind Sango and eases the laces, Sango rips the corset off and pulls off the pants. Pulling her taijya uniform on over her legs and up to her waist she pauses as she sees Kagome holding out a lace bra the same color of the thong she has on.

Kagome reaches around Sango's torso and slides the bra onto her and tells her, "this one hooks in the front so you'll be able to don it and remove it easily." Kagome grabs both sides of the front and snaps the clasp. Sango blushes slightly at Kagome's close contact and pulls the uniform up over her sholders and buttons it closed before picking up the coral colored frontal piece and holds it against her front before wrapping her thin black obi around her waist. Attaching her kitana to the obi she strides out of the room with purpose.

Kagome follows her and walks down the stairs right behind her. Sango walks out into the courtyard and growls softly as she sees Hiei already outside. Kagome snags Kurama and Yuuke's arms and pulls them outside to watch the match...

Kit-chan: gives Ranchan23 a cookie Thank you for reviewing. YL really appreciated it. She finally smiled. But currently she's trying to devise a way to catch Fluffy. shakes head She's been at it for a couple of hours.

YL: Kit-chan! YOu weren't suppost to tell... looks around nervously what if he hears you?

Kit-chan: YL he's not anywhere near here. calm down. anyway folks since she's being paranoid I'll ask you to ...

YL: interrupts Kit-chan! I'm NOT paranoid looks about nervously just cautious.

Kit-chan: sighs As I was saying before she so rudely interrupted, please review it makes YL happy. Ja Ne.


	13. Sparring Match

Chapter 12: Sparring Match

Standard Disclaimer: Me no own IY or YYH or any of the songs I use. I am borrowing them for my twisted purposes.

**Youko's TS**

_**Kurama's TS**_

'Private thoughts'

"Spoken words"

_Lyrics_

Last time:

Kagome snags Kurama and Yuuke's arms and pulls them outside to watch the match...

This time:

Sango stops in the courtyard and stretches out fully, no way is she going to have to stop for a stupid cramp. Hiei seeing her outfit suddenly feels his throat go bone dry, he had thought she couldn't look any better than she had in the previous outfit. He had been proven wrong, eyeing her taijiya uniform discreetly one word burns into his mind, 'delicious'.

Botan comes out of the house wondering why everyone is outside and she can't stop her jaw from dropping when she sees Sango warming up with kitana in hand. THen she sees Hiei watching Sango and she can't help but think, 'I should talk Kagome-sama into helping me get those two together, they'd make a perfect couple!' Little does our bubbly deity know that such a plan is already underway courtisy (ok ppl i can't spell for kuso so don't flame me for it) of Kagome and Kurama.

Botan smiles as several plans to try and get the duo together filter through her mind. After a few minutes of stretching Sango sinks into a deep seated stance that only taijiya use, with her kitana over her head sharp side up. As this is going on Kagome runs back inside and rifles through her cds. Opening the player she pulls out the cd and replaces it with another.

Closing the lid she pushes the play, then heads back outside to watch the sparring match as the first strains of Enter Sandman by Metallica begin playing.

_Say your prayers little one _

_Don't forget, my son _

_To include everyone_

_Tuck you in, warm within _

_Keep you free from sin _

_Till the sandman he comes _

Sango's face sets into a mask, only her eyes flashing betray her emotions. Hiei steps before her his own sword naked and ready to begin as he settles into a stance borrowed from akito.

_Sleep with one eye open _

_Gripping your pillow tight _

_Exit light _

_Enter night _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never land _

They curtly nod to one another and they begin, a graceful dance of side steps and clashing swords. Hiei holding back as he assesses Sango's strengths and weaknesses.

_Something's wrong, shut the light _

_Heavy thoughts tonight _

_And they aren't of snow white _

_Dreams of war, dreams of liars _

_Dreams of dragon's fire _

_And of things that will bite _

Sango parries his every move, executing a perfect lethal (k ppl we already covered that I can't spell right?) dance. Hiei is thinking as he watches her and performs his own lethal dance, 'She's a decent opponent at this speed , so time to step it up a notch.'

_Sleep with one eye open _

_Gripping your pillow tight _

_Exit light _

_Enter night _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never land_

Meanwhile Sango growls lowly and grounds out, "Do you honestly think that I believe this is how slow you are normally? Feh this is a human's medium speed."

_Now I lay me down to sleep _

_Pray the lord my soul to keep _

_If I die before I wake _

_Pray the lord my soul to take _

Hiei arches an eyebrow, 'Definately time to bump it up a notch.' As he thinks this he speeds up slightly but is still inwardly suprised as Sango keeps up with him effortlessly. Blocking each slash of his sword then matching it with one of her own.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word _

_And never mind that noise you heard _

_It's just the beast under your bed, _

_In your closet, in your head _

Both forget about their audience as they become completely absorbed within the dance. Kagome takes time to look at Kurama with a mischevious twinkle in her eye.

_Exit light _

_Enter night _

_Grain of sand _

_Exit light _

_Enter night _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never land _

Then before he knows what the twinkle is for he finds himself bound head to toe with vines.

_Check, check, check check... out my melody _

_Special _

_You think you're special _

_You do _

_I can see it in your eyes _

_I can see it when you laugh at me _

_Look down on me _

_You walk around on me _

_Just one more fight _

Youko smirks within Kurama's mind and he tries to send his ki into the vines to make them release him and his eyes widen and he utters, **KUSO...**

_About your leadership _

_And I will straight up _

_Leave your shit _

_Cause I've had enough of this _

_And now I'm pissed _

_Yeah _

_This time I'm 'a let it all come out _

_This time I'm 'a stand up and shout _

_I'm 'a do things my way _

Making Kurama's eyes grow wide, **_Youko? _ Kuso, kuso, kuso! **_Youko what's wrong?_

_It's my way _

_My way, or the highway _

_Check out, check check... out my melody _

_Just one more fight _

_About a lot of things _

_And I will give up everything _

_To be on my own again _

_Free again _

**Red, I can't manipulate these vines. _Nani? What do you mean?_**

_Yeah _

_This time I'm 'a let it all come out _

_This time I'm 'a stand up and shout _

_I'm 'a do things my way _

_It's my way _

_My way, or the highway _

_Some day you'll see things my way _

_Cause you never know _

_Where, you never know _

_Where you're gonna go _

**I mean we're trapped like this til she releases us. _ Doshite? _It's so simple it's embarassing...**

_Check out, check check... out my melody _

_Just one more fight _

_And I'll be history _

_Yes I will straight up _

_Leave your shit _

_And you'll be the one who's left _

_Missing me _

_Yeah _

_This time I'm 'a let it all come out _

_This time I'm 'a stand up and shout _

_I'm 'a do things my way _

_It's my way _

_My way, or the highway _

**_Youko... just tell me already. _She's a golden. Goldens are stronger than silvers. Plus there seems to be a bit of holy power laced into the vines. _Oh._**

_Some day you'll see things my way _

_Cause you never know _

_Where, you never know _

_Where you're gonna go _

_Check out, check check... out my melody _

Kagome giggles at his perdicament (covered the spelling this earlier) and continues to watch the dance that is being performed in her yard. (bet u've noticed i keep refering to the sparring match as a dance... well if it's done properly it is just as graceful! P)

_Ha-ha. Well now, we call this the act of mating. But, there are several other very important differences between human beings and animals that you should know about._

_I'd appreciate your input. _

Yuuske tears his eyes away from the sparring when Kagome giggles.

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought _

_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about _

_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts _

_Yes I'm Siskel yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up _

_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds _

_I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns _

_Comin' quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined _

_To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time _

Seeing Kurama bound in his own (Yuuske doesn't know that the vines are actually Kagome's u see) vines he chuckles and turns his attention back to Sango and Hiei.

_Do it now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _

_Do it again now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _

_Gettin' horny now _

Botan is transfixed as she watches Sango block Hiei's strike and counter with one of her own before Botan retreats back into her mind.

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket _

_Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it _

_Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas _

_But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means small craft advisory _

_So if I capsize on your thighs high tide B-5 you sunk my battleship _

_Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip _

_So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle _

_And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files" _

The thoughts of how to get the elusive Hiei with Sango still flying through. Hiei picks up his speed a bit more and is inwardly pleased when Sango steps her game up and matches him again step for step.

_Do it now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _

_Do it again now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _

_Gettin' horny now _

'Finally,' He thinks, 'a desireable onna whom is worthy of the title of warrior. One whom most likely match me in battle.'

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _

_Do it again now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _

Hiei picks up more speed til he's barely visable to the naked human eye. Sango lets her lip curl and blocks his strike.

_Do it now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _

_Do it again now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _

Then faster than he thought a human could move she lashes out with one leg catching him off guard and actually knocking him to the ground.

_Gettin' horny now _

In the blink of an eye Sango leaps and straddles his waist with her sword at his throat, her knees had somehow landed so that his arms were pinned by his sides. Her breathing slightly labored as she attempts to catch her breath. Hiei however is stunned (not that he'd show it of course looks around nervously and lets out a sigh of relief ok no Hiei ready to cut my head off ...) that this onna had beat him with such a simple maneuver (once again already covered the spelling thing).

With a start he realizes she's straddling his hips and he begins to hope that she doesn't feel his member hardening beneath her...

YL: There you go ppl I updated quickly as an apology for the screwy last chappie which I reposted after getting several reviews about it.

Kit-chan: YL just didn't know it had screwed up so it's good you told her ppl. Plus she updated cuz she just had to get this chapter wrote up, i think it was beginning to give her a migrane actually.

YL: True Kit-chan. Kit-chan would you give all the nice ppl who reviewed cookies?

Kit-chan: nods and hands out cookies

YL: looks around nervously still expecting Hiei to pop out and behead her for making him loose the match against Sango

Kit-chan: YL... shakes head stop being so damned paranoid.

YL: gasps and puts a hand over her heart with a mock hurt expression on her face Even my muse is against me! runs off stage

Kit-chan: Shakes head Ok ppl you know the drill, hit that pretty lil purple button. I need to go round up the crazy authoress so she can work on the next chappie. Ja Ne. runs after YL


	14. Meet Kuronue

Meet Kenorue

Disclaimer: Still don't own IY or YYH, I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted purposes.

(K ppl how the hell do u spell his name?)

Last time:

With a start he realizes she's straddling his hips and he begins to hope that she doesn't feel his member hardening beneath her...

This time:

Sango pushes her blade against his neck. Her victory, pride, and satisfaction shining in her eyes. "Give?" Hiei glares at her refusing to give in and continuing to hope she would remain oblivious to his hardened member. But Lady Luck simply isn't smiling on him today, when Sango shifts and her eyes widen slightly when she brishes accidently against him, he knows that she just found out.

Hiei barely contains a groan as she innocently tortures him. Damn his forced celibacy. Damn his starved libido. Kagome and Kurama share a knowing look when they both catch the subtle change in Hiei's scent. Kurama grabs Yuuske and Kagome grabs Botan and they lead them back inside. Not speaking a word til they are inside for fear of breaking the spell the two have woven around themselves.

Once they get inside Botan's communicator goes off startling Kagome. Botan looks sheepish and opens it, "Hai?" "Botan I need you to come here for a few moments." Botan's nods, "On my way sir!" With that she makes her oar appear with a pop and sits upon it side-saddle. "Be back soon Kagome-sama." Kagome rolls her eyes as she nods, clearly still not liking the honorific but resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be able to get Botan to stop using it.

With Botan

Botan enters her boss' office and is slightly startled to see a rogueishly hansome demon standing near the desk, his black wings seeming to suck in the light around them. His long black hair flowing freely and his electrifing blue eyes sending shivers through her. Looking to Koemna her question must have been written on her face.

Koemna clears his throat, "Botan, this is Kenorue. (c'mon ppl how do u spell his name?) I have revived him because I am sending Hiei, Kurama; Kenorue with Kagome-mama to finish the jewel and help in the battle against Naraku. You will also accompany them and report back to me periodically." Botan digests this as she nods, then smiling at Kenorue she opens a portal into the shrine's kitchen.

Botan steps through with Kenorue right on her heels. Kagome feels the portal open and comes into the kitchen. Seeing Kenorue she imidiately walks over and strokes his wings. Purring softly he leans into her touch. Her giggle brings Kurama to the door where he pauses, his eyes glued to Youko's former partner in crime.

Let me out Red. Kurama doesn't argue he simply hands over control, which Youko quickly snatches up. Pushes his way completely out he smirks and leans against the dorr frame, then speaks, "It's been a while Kenorue." Kenorue opens his eyes, which he doesn't even remember closing, and looks at Youko. "Indeed it has Youko. Many things have changed I see." "Hai, that they have."

With that the tension is broken and Kagome rounds on Botan, "Alright, spill. What's going on?" Botan swallows nervously and opens her mouth...

YL: O.o Cliffy!

Kit-chan+Rolls eyes+ YL u keep this up and I'm gonna let crazed reviewers into the office.

YL: O.O u wouldn't!

Kit-chan+Nods+ I most certianly will and I'll drag in random characters fro mthis story and let them have their evil way with you!

YL: O.o +Pouts and runs away+

Kit-chan: Review ppl. +Runs after YL+


	15. Scaring Yuuske and Meeting Mahadi

(Authoress Ramblings)

_**Hiei's mind speak**_

_Youko's mind speak_

**Kurama's mind speak**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: Ok before this chappie actually starts I want to explain the whole "Kagome-mama" thing. I'm not going into detail cuz there will be a later chapter to explain it deeply. Yes Kagome is Koemna's mother but no she never slept w/ King Yama, It's kinda the whole imaculate conception deal. K now that I've covered that on with the ficcy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Huffing Kagome sits down at the kitchen table. Craddling her chin in her hand she looks out into the court yard and has to choke back a laugh because it looks like Sango and Hiei (ha! thought I forgot about them huh? Nope!) were frozen in the position they had last been observed in, Hiei laying on his back and Sango straddling his hips.

Biting the inside of her cheek she taps Youko's sholder. When he looks at her questioningly she points to the pair in the courtyard and he chuckles before waving someone into the room. Kuronue (i want to thank everyone whom corrected me on his name btw) enters and as Youko points he laughs. His boisterous laugh seems to break through and Sango leaps off Hiei, a rich blush staining her cheeks.

Hiei isn't fairing much better. A faint tinge of blush coloring his face as well. Sango sheaths her sword and bolts into the house, trying not to think about how she got lost in his blood-red eyes, how it felt to feel his arousal and know it is because of her, how kissable his lips had appeared. Hiei meanwhile gets up slowly and resheaths his blade as he replays what had happened.

His eyes widen as he notices the spicy tang to Sango's scent that hadn't been there before she had pinned him. 'She was... attracted? to me?' He walks insideas he's mulling this over and sees Kagome, Kurama (Yeah Youko handed control back over), Kuronue and Botan chuckling. **_Fox! Cut it out! You too Kags! _**Which just causes both to chuckle harder. Once he leaves the room Kagome and Kurama high five each other.

"Stage one" Kagome starts only to be completed by Kurama, "Complete." Kuronue looks at the pair skeptically but Botan smiles happily. Yuuske walks into the kitchen and shakes his head, "I don't even want to know. If you two are so in sync with each other that you are finishing each others sentences." Kurama and Kagome just grin (which if you can imagine it... well that's gotta look pretty damn scary).

Yuuske puts both hands in the air and backs back out of the room slowly as if dealing with wild rabid animals rather than his closest friends. Botan snorts then covers her mouth having never made such a sound it shocked her slightly. Kagome sits down and sighs as Koemna's words come back to her. Kurama sits down beside her with a hand on her sholder. She looks up, "Well since you people are returning with me I guess you should meet a good friend of mine."

Getting up she goes back out into the court yard and holds out both arms out straight from her sholders, one to either side (u know the jesus-pose. no offense anyone who believes in him). She closes her eyes and begins to chant softly and a circular black glow forms in the ground and then the inner part of the circle fills with a glow that mimics the stary night sky. Then in the center a form begins to rise.

Clearly feminine with wings cut from a starry night sky. Mid thigh length black hair w/ silver highlights and obsidian eyes. Her milky white skin contrasting greatly with her hair, eyes, wings and outift. Her outfit drapes around her like someone had wrapped a black sheet around her and tied the waist with a silver obi and placed a silver star on the from of her left sholder to hold the outfit up.

A scabard with silver and black swirls dancing along it holds a sword of chaos, which hangs from her hip tucked carefully into her obi but still remaining easy to draw. A pair of black sandles that lace up around her lower legs to her knees adorn her feet. Once rising completely out of the ground she flies to Kagome and hugs her tight. "Kagome-san I had hoped you would have called me sooner. I have missed you."

Kagome laughs softly and as her eyes are on her friend she misses Kuronue's jaw drop but Kurama doesn't. Kurama snickers softly and goes back to watching Kagome. "Mahadi-san I have missed you too. I waited til now so I could have your assistance. It comes soon and I want you by my side." Mahadi nods and bows, "It will be an honor to draw my blade in battle once again with my lady at my side." Kagome giggles and bows, "It will be an honor to fight beside you again."

(btw if you want a full profile for mahadi go to msn group Nani's Chaos and look at the message boards. You will find one for charas. the profile is for TaiyoukaiovDarkChaos, the first one which is a half Chaos goddess, half Fallen Angel. not the human one.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

And i'm gonna leave it there. r&r! Ja.


	16. The next step

Chapter XVI

Last Time:

Mahadi nods and bows, "It will be an honor to draw my blade in battle once again with my lady at my side." Kagome giggles and bows, "It will be an honor to fight beside you again."

This Time:

Mahadi turns and looks at the crowd assembled in the courtyard behind Kagome and nods before asking softly, "Ano Who are these people?" Kagome looks sheepish then holds a hand out towards Sango calling her foward. "This is Sango a tajiya and one of the sisters I never had," She then becons Hiei forward, "This is My friend Hiei a forbidden child," Then Kurama is ushered forward, "This is Kurama a Kitsune avatar," Yuusuke gets pushed forward now, "Yuusuke a punk with high spiritual energy and Raizen's heir," Kuronue steps forward, "Kuronue an infamous thief brought back to help."

Mahadi bows and is mimiced only by Kurama, Kuronue and Sango.(willingly that is) A stern look from Kagome had Yuuske and Hiei giving shallow bows. Kagome nods then speaks up, "Now that everyone has been introduced we need to get inside and pack bookbags for Yuusuke and Kurama at least. Mine is already packed and everything Sango needs is already there. Hiei and Kuronue can fend for themselves." Hiei and Kuronue look at her with mock horror. Kagome chuckles and turns, she leads the procession back into the house.

Mahadi walking right behind her pretending to be oblivious of the fact that she can feel the one introduced as Kuronue has not stopped staring. She can feel his eyes on her. Kuronue meanwhile has found the perfect reason to walk behind everyone, it gave him a great view without being obvious.

Kagome walks inside and heads directly to her bedroom, gathering to more packs along the way. Gesturing to the phone on her desk, "Anyone need to call family?" After a collective "no" she nods and throws the two packs, one at Yuusuke and the other at Kurama. "Put your clothes in these, it will be easier to tote them this way." Kagome instructs before packing her new clothes and gifts into her pack and sholdering it. Picking up her bow and arrows she wraps the strap of the quiver around her waist leaving the quiver resting against her hip, she then looks at everyone, "Is everyone ready?" She receives a collective "yes" so she leads the way back down and out to the well house.

"I will have to take you through two at a time, stay in the clearing near the well until everyone is on the otherside, then I will take you to Kaede's." Kagome pushes open the well house door and walks inside. Everyone follows, she takes Yuusuke and Kurama by the hand and jumps in, she deposits them in the fuedal era and goes back to retrieve Hiei and Sango, droping them off she returns one last time for Mahadi and Kenorue. She brings them through and is happy that everyone had followed her "advice" to the letter.


	17. Gomen not a chappie but onegai read

GOMEN NE

Kari-chan walks up to the microphone

Hello readers my name is Kari and I am the authoress' new muse. I want to say sorry for the lack of updates but recently the authoress has been resurected and is finally working on chapters for her stories that are posted. Kit-chan and I have finally dragged her away from the new stories she started working on to work on the old ones. Thank you for your patience with our mistress as she's been going through a rough time.

We hope to have at least one new chapter for each story by friday.

Kit-chan joins her

We have worked out a schedule that we hope to stick to.

It is as follows:

Mondays: Heartfelt Attractions (aka untitled on Strange Love Mixing Demons and Booze Guardians Fickle Emotions and Sundays: reserved to work on new stories.

This will start next week. As Kari-chan mentioned before we hope to get out a new chappie for each story posted by friday.

both blow kisses and leave


	18. What Naraku wants

Chapter XVII: Hiei meet Miroku, Miroku meet Hiei's Kitana

Standard disclaimer me no own.

Last Time:

Everyone follows, she takes Yuusuke and Kurama by the hand and jumps in, she deposits them in the fuedal era and goes back to retrieve Hiei and Sango, droping them off she returns one last time for Mahadi and Kenorue. She brings them through and is happy that everyone had followed her "advice" to the letter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This Time:

"Alright people you should know that there is one very unhappy inu hanyou around here somewhere, and he's likely to cause trouble if he approaches so just let me handle it ok?" She gets a collective nod and heads for Kaede's village. Shippo barrels for them with miroku and kilala right behind him. "OKASAN!" is heard as shippo plows into Kagome sending her reeling into kurama and all three hit the ground Kagome chuckling and ruffling shippo's hair affectionately.

"Hello again my son." the rest of the group looks at her with awe as shippo's eyes mist with unshed tears at the endearment term she had used. Miroku and Kilala enter the clearing on guard. but Kilala seeing Sango immediately transforms back to her cuddly kitten form and jumping into her mistress' arms. "Mew." Sango chuckles and pets her head before turning to Miroku, who's eyes had grown wide seeing her again. "Lady Sango. You are safe!" Sango chuckles, "of course houshi I am fine. Kagome-chan would never hurt me."

Miroku's eyes widen, "But Lady Sango my love you were taken by a pair of demons..." he is then cut off suprised to feel a blade at his throat. his eyes move to the crimson eyes of the one being holding the sword suprised that the small man in black moved so quickly. Kurama and Kagome share a look and nod to each other. Second stage of operation pair up had already started. Sango comes out of her startled trance and lays a hand on Hiei's sholder causing him to calm enough to place his kitana back into it's sheath.

Then startling everyone, including kagome and kurama, he turns scoops up Sango, who is still holding kilala, and sprints away. Kagome and Kurama look at each other with a brow raised but Yuusuke (Kit-chan: bout time you remember him. YL: shush Kit-chan.) opens his big mouth, "Looks like shorty isn't gay after all." Mahadi looks at everything without much intrest but is curious about the houshi. Miroku clears his throat, "Lady Kagome can you please tell me what just happened?"

Kagome just starts laughing and everyone looks at her like she's crazy, "Well miroku looks like your days of groping Sango are over."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's a wrap. sorry it's so short next chappie hopefully will be longer. thanks to all of you whom were so patient with me so i could put the pieces of my life back together.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX: Explinations and LEMON!

Standard disclaimer: ME NO OWN anyone but Mahadi!

_Kagome's thought speak_

_**Kurama's Thought speak**_

**Youko's thought speak**

(Authoress ramblings)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

Miroku clears his throat, "Lady Kagome can you please tell me what just happened?"

Kagome just starts laughing and everyone looks at her like she's crazy, "Well miroku looks like your days of groping Sango are over."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This Time:

Miroku's eyes widen, how could that be? "Lady Kagome what are you talking about?" Kagome doubles over in laughter and since she's currently unable to anwser Kurama takes it upon himself to speak in her place, "She is being courted. You would do well to keep that in mind." Miroku pales, being a monk he understood just what it ment when someone was courted, "But..." for the first time in his life his silvery tongue deserted him and he was at a loss for words. The stricken look on Miroku's face causes Kagome to let loose another wave of giggles. Yuusuke and Kuronue look at Kagone like she's lost it but Mahadi just shakes her head, before stepping forward and laying a hand on Kagome's sholder, "My Lady... SNAP OUT OF IT!"

At Mahadi's raised voice Kagome immediately stops. Everyone but Kagome lets out a sigh of relief when the gauffs came to an abrupt end. Kagome straightens and grins her earlier mirth not completely forgotten but able to think clearly now, "Lets go back to Kaede's she's probably wondering where miroku and kilala went to... speaking of kilala I hope she gets way from Sango before he does anything... otherwise she might be particularly unhappy..." Kurama and Kagome share a look and nod knowing exactly what that would mean. A thought later she smirks at Kurama, _hey have you noticed what I noticed? **what? **Kuronue has been staring at Mahadi and on top of it Mahadi hasn't tried to behead him yet so she must like him. **Really? **Yea she's the type that is really violent with those she doesn't like, I guess one could blame it on her being such a volitile mix. **Oh? what would that be? **_

_She's 1/2 chaos demigoddess and 1/2 fallen angel. makes her pretty volitile. **I believe you. So what's the plan? **Am I that transparent? **No but with that line of thinking I can tell. ** I see. I think we need to get them alone together I think I have a plan there. _Kurama and Kagome nod to one another making the others nervous.

--------------------------- With Sango & Hiei -----------------------------

Hiei finally stops near a hotspring a few miles from their companions and sets Sango gently on her feet. Sango looks at him expectantly, "Want to tell me why you threatened the houshi and why you felt the need to bring me all the way out here?" "Hn." "That's not an anwser and you know it." Hiei having never been much of a person for talking anwsers silently by stepping forward and sealing her lips with his. Sango gasps slightly and Hiei takes advantage of it slipping his tongue into her mouth to explore every cravise of her moist cavern. Within a moment Sango finds herself surrendering to his intensity, and the fire within her stomach begins burning brighter. Her only thought, 'Who would have thought that a kiss could be so arousing?' Of course that stray thought was picked up by Hiei as he lets his hands wander over her, deadly claws raking with the utmost tenderness (Looks around nervous good Hiei isn't here) as he continues to ravish her mouth. Sango's hands move almost without eaither of them realizing it and sink into his silky hair.

Her body moves with a will of it's own, pushing up against him. Finally they break the seal at their mouths to breathe, and Sango looks at him her desire evident in her eyes. Despite the fact that Hiei knew that desire was for him and only him he has to wonder why, 'why is this happening? I'm the forbidden child I'm not supposed to be cared for.' Sango deciding that Hiei isn't going to make a move does so herself. Sweeping one leg out she takes his feet out from under him again and before he can react she straddles his hips, leans down and captures his lips again. Hiei for all it's worth was shocked when Sango takes a more agressive approach then felt his heart stop when she unintentionally (or so he thought o.) ground her hips against his. Hiei growls softly and rolls them driving her into the ground and rubs against her giving her more proof of just how aroused she makes him. Sango moans into his mouth as she feels him, and as she probes his mouth with her tongue she accidently pierces her tongue on one of his fangs causing her coppery blood to coat his tastebuds.

For Hiei her blood only threw him further into his lust as his blood beast rears it's head, already addicted to the taste of her sweet yet coppery blood. Hiei's already crimson eyes darken as his beast surges forward and his skin darkens to green and the many eyes on his body began to open. As Sango feels the change she opens her eyes and gasps softly. Hiei freezes hearing her gasp and begins to pull away from her thinking her discusted. Sango's eyes widen as she feels him pull away. Her voice thick and raspy with desire, "Just where do you think you are going? You started this not you're going to finish it if I have to tie you down to do so." Hiei pauses slightly confused, 'she's not repulsed? she still want's me?' Deciding to throw the confusion to the wind he moves back over her and Sango lets out a soft mewl of encouragement without realizing she had. Following instinct alone she began to disrobe though it's not an easy task given the fact that she's still laying on the ground.

Hiei seeing her begin to disrobe quickly pulls off his cloak and shirt leaving him half dressed, He would control himself at least a little so to bring her pleasure first. When she finally gets her uniform off he gives a low growl of approval even as his eyes drink in her various battle scars, to him they are but a symbol of her strength. Sango blushes slightly a bit embarassed about her scars, after all they are the one reason she was sure she would never settle down because a male would always see them and know what they came from plus men typically don't like strong women. Though Hiei seems to think differently about it she still covers them with her arms. Hiei seeing her try to hide from him growls softly and reaches to grasp her wrists so to move her arms, "Don't" was all he says but it causes Sango to relax. After kissing her senseless again he begins to move down her body lips, tongue and occasionally a light scrape of fang working over her taunt skin and he lingered near her scars dragging his tongue along them. Sango shudders at the feelings that are rushing through her.

Finally he reaches her breasts which he is slightly suprised to see a scrap of lace, definately modern, blocking his way, without notice he went to cut it off but she has the presence of mind to stop him and she reaches up to unclasp it letting the lace fall open spilling her breasts into his waiting hands. With a soft growl of approval he begins to lick, nip and suckle her gently causing her to moan and arch her back in pleasure. One clawed hand skims down her flat stomach and feeling the lace undergarment he slips his hand beneath it to slide one finger gently between her slick folds. As Sango feels his finger enter her she gasps and shudders, she had been told before how painful sex was but she hadn't been aware that there was pleasure as well. Though only his finger is within her now her mind instantly decided that she wanted Hiei within her demon or not, forbidden child or not. He is her's and she is his until the end of eternity.

Of course Hiei picks up on this thought and smirks against her skin, if she had chose to stay with him through thick and thin then he would mark her this very day regardless of the non existant courting period. Sango murmers his name brokenly as he gives her the first release. Then to Hiei's slight suprise he feels her reach down and push the thongs off so she was completely nude, she lets her legs fall to the side a clear invitation with Hiei immediately takes. With a final lick to her breasts he slides down her body settling between her knees and inhales deeply of her musk. Without a moment of notice he begins to taste her, the moment he does Sango arches her back this new sensation building the fire up within her faster then his hand had. Hiei seeing her obvious pleasure devotes himself to making love to her with his mouth.

Within several minutes Sango releases again and Hiei drinks up every drop of her nectar. Finally Sango can take no more of his playing, "Onegai..." with that one word Hiei knows, then faster then the human eye would see he stands and shed the remainder of his clothing, and slides up her body positioning himself at her entrance. He looks her in the eye as he slides into her, not too suprised when he doesn't encounter a barrier since women who are so physically active usually wind up breaking the hymen without knowing it. As soon as he's completely seated within her he retrains himself so she can adjust to his size. It only takes a moment then Sango lifts her hips against him urging him to move.

And he does, starting out slow then speeding up as her weak human nails begin to dig into his back. As Sango finds a third release she moans loudly and Hiei smirks as he speeds up further barely using his inhuman speed turning that release into a full orgasm. Finally as Sango moans out his name he feels himself on the edge of release and as he releases he leans down and bites the side of her neck just under her ear marking her as his mate. Though he was curious as to what his mark would look like since every demon's mark is individual. Feeling his fangs sink into her neck Sango moans loudly as it had increased the pleasure of her orgasm tenfold. Hiei licks the mark tenderly as it closes though he knew it would scar.

Sango hugs him and kisses him deeply and strangely enough enjoying the taste of her essence and her blood on his lips. They stay that way for a moment, locked together, then Hiei slides out of her nearly causing her to release again. Sango smiles up at him before sitting up, as she slowly begins to move she catches the sides of the bra and reclasps it so her breasts are contained again. then finding her throngs she pulls them back on. Standing finally she begins to pull her uniform back on, a glance at Hiei tells her that he's already dressed and waiting on her. Quickly snapping the last buckle she walks over to him kissing him deeply as he scoops her up and heads back towards their companions, neither registering Kilala flying over head since she had decided to stay with them to make sure that no one had come near during theit mating.

-------------------------------- back with everyone ---------------------------------

As Sango and Hiei approach the village Kurama and Kagime meet them. A descrete sniff has Youko widening his eyes from within Kurama, **Holy shit! _what? _**_Well that was quick. _


	20. AN

**Not a Chappie... Gomen.**

Forgive me please anyone whom has been eagerly awaiting a new chappie for this story... the plot bunny for this story has escaped and now I have no idea where it was going. I am afraid in light of this awful event I will be unable to continue this story. Please forgive my inability to continue this story, if anyone would care to pick up this story from here and continue it please email me to discuss your interest. thank you for all those whom reviewed this story.

YoukoLover 


End file.
